


The Tale of the Pirate and the Blacksmith

by Rathian Empress (ANGRBODA69)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, SO SORRY, Slow Build, Some elements of non con in later chapters, Will in Heat, Will is a magical being, bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGRBODA69/pseuds/Rathian%20Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Slightly AU-ish. Will is a magical prince destined to save the world from mass destruction and forces of evil. And guess who's supposed to be his protector? The one. The only. Jack Sparrow. And to think it all started with a simple note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summons

Jack rolled over in his bed. His head was pounding and his body ached horribly. 'Shouldn't have drunk the whole bottle,' he thought, looking at the empty bottle at his side. He kicked it away in annoyance, sending it crashing to the floor where it burst into a million pieces.

Slowly, he sat up and then stood. He almost fell over as the ship swayed, rocking back and forth. As soon as he stood, he could tell something was off. He looked around his room. Then he saw it. A glass jar containing a mummified bat with a note next to it. That wasn't his. At least not that he remembered.

There was only one person he knew of that kept them, and she'd probably want it back. He grabbed the thing grimacing as it moved inside. 'RETURN TO PROPER OWNER OR ENDURE TERRIBLE CURSES.' the note said. Jack shuddered as he thought of what kinds of curses could be gained from ignoring the warning.

He made his way above deck, where he found the rest of his crew sleeping. He smiled slightly at the sight of Gibbs. He had always slept standing upright, with one eye open in case Jack needed him or if there was an attack in the night.

"All hands on deck you lazy dogs!" the captain shouted. The men jumped to their feet, rushing to their posts.

"Captain? Are we going somewhere?" Gibbs asked, appearing beside him suddenly out of nowhere. Jack leaned against the rail, feeling dizzy.

"Gibbs, how many times must I tell you not to do that after I've been drinking?" he asked.

"Sorry, sir. I'll remember next time," he promised. Jack nodded, breathing in deeply.

"So Captain? Is there somewhere special we're going?" the man asked hopefully. Jack sighed. "Perhaps where we could obtain something...shiny?" He frowned when Jack shook his head.

"I have to see...her." he said. Gibbs stared.

"The witch?" he asked.

"Shhh...don't say it aloud. She might hear you. And yes. I have to see...Tia Dalma." he said.

He went to the front of the ship and took a deep breath, allowing the sea air to clear his head. He looked down at the jar in his hand and grinned.

"It must be something real important that that woman had the nerve to sneak this on me ship. And into me bedroom of all places," he muttered.


	2. Freeloader

Jack stared into the water as the ship came to the entrance of the bayou.

"Get those life boats out! We're going in. Cotton, stay here and watch the ship with them," he told the mute, pointing at the other crew mates designated to stay behind. Soon enough, he and five other pirates were in one of the small boats, navigating themselves to Tia Dalma's shack.

"Jack! How nice to see you. I didn't dink you could come," Tia said, smiling. Jack held up the note.

"How could I not?" he said. She nodded, waving them inside.

"So Tia, why am I here?" he asked. The seer smiled.

"I want to offer you somedink," she said.

"Oh really? What would that be? A pretty young maid? You know how rare those are in these waters," he said with a chuckle. Tia smiled.

"Somedink like dat," she said, going over to the staircase.

"Come on pretty boy. Dey does not bite...much," she said quietly, holding her hand out to the shadowed figure on the stairs. As the person came down the stairs, their eyes widened as they saw who it was. It was Will Turner, dressed in long red and black robes. 'Most likely Tia's.' Jack thought with a snicker.

"Will! What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. The man instantly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked, amused. Tia took Will's arm in her own in a comforting gesture.

"He cannot speak, Jack. Not unless I let him," Tia said.

"What's this about? You've put a spell on him. Elizabeth's gonna be mad that you've stolen her fiancee," the pirate said. Tia sighed.

"Jack, I summoned you here for a reason. Dis is it," she said, gesturing to Will. The pirate frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Jack, you have a choice. You can eider take him onto your ship and keep him safe, or I can get Davy Jones to send you back to da Locker," she offered with a smile. Jack stared at her.

"What kind of choice is that?" he demanded. She smiled.Keep him safe? Is he in trouble?" Jack asked.

"It is a very good one compared to leaving him here." Jack groaned, giving in.

"Keep him safe? What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into now?" Jack asked.

"Dere are dose dat are more powerful den me, Jack Sparrow. Sorcerers who put their claim to have a distant pirate ancestor to shame. William here is how you say... _very_ valuable at de moment. He will be de most powerful magic user in all dis world if trained properly. Everyone will want to get deir hands on 'im," she explained. Jack frowned, backing away.

"Will can use magic? How?" he asked curiously, but also cautious. Tia smoothed her skirts under her before sitting down at her desk. Jack eyed Will critically as the young man followed.

"Will is very special. He survived an attack from de flying Dutchmen when he was just a child. All de oders on de ship perished. It was only due to him magic dat him survived," she said, stroking Will's cheek. Jack eyed her hand enviously for a moment but brushed the feeling off as simple exhaustion.

"Well, what have I got to do with this?" Jack demanded.

"You Jack, can help him. It would be harder to get 'im if he was on a ship. Always moving, rarely stopping. If de wrong people get him, Jack it will be de end of our world. De end of all de pirates and seers and all oders dat do not submit to de one who controls 'im," she said.

"Why can't you keep him? I'm sure you've got _tons_ of captains waiting for you to send for them again," Jack scoffed. Tia's eyes narrowed and he gulped. She decided to ignore the comment in favor of getting her point across.

"I am on a bayou Jack Sparrow. Dey does not move, making him easily found," she said. Jack nodded, wandering around the room.

"Right. Well, Wilie...I guess you're coming with me," he said. Will looked at Tia Dalma, a pleading look in his eyes. Jack snatched his hand away from a particularly biting lizard. He rubbed his fingers together, making sure the tips were still attached.

"Oy! You never told me why he don't speak," Jack said.

"It is because of de magic. It is connected to his voice. Him got to learn to control it. A sort of training exercise. Him can speak, but it might kill you," she said. Jack grinned.

"I guess it's nice having you quiet once in a while," he said.

* * *

Will sat, looking down into his hands. He didn't know what had happened for everything to get like this.

All he had done was go for a walk and the next he knew, he was being chased by a crazy man with fire sprouting from his fingers. He had been feeling weird that day, and when the first sparks of flame erupted from him, he didn't know what to do. Tia Dalma had happened to be passing by and saved him. Now that he thought about it, the situation didn't seem like much of a coincidence. Almost planned.

But at least he was alive. He had spent the next few months living with her and then Jack showed up. Now, the pirate was studying him like he was some sort of freak.

"So, you can't speak?" he asked. Will simply stared at him. The man had been asking him the same question for the last hour. He knew Jack was testing him, wanting to know if it was actually true.

"Well that's...good," the pirate said. Will frowned. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he thought.

"I mean, not that I didn't like to hear you speak all those times, it's just that whatever you said made me want to kill myself," he said. Will glared at him.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. Elizabeth said it too. In fact, she's the one who brought the subject up, mate."

Will rolled his eyes. 'Why me?' he thought, putting his head in his hands.


	3. Confronting the Devil

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"No," the captain groaned, running his hand over his face before taking another swig of rum. Gibbs shook his head.

"Then why'd you let him aboard the ship?" he asked. Jack looked at him.

"Because I have no intention of becoming a damned bliss bat just yet," he said.

"Sounds like a good plan," he said with a smile.

"Set sail for Tortuga. I have a certain...longing," he said. Behind them, Ragetti snickered.

"How come you just don't use that one over there? I reckon he's enough to pass for a woman for a night or two. He's certainly pretty enough," he said. Jack growled and threw the empty bottle at him.

"Get your ass to the front of the ship and tend the sails you blasted mongrel!" he snapped. Ragetti scampered away quickly.

"Jack...you OK?" Gibbs asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine mate. Just feeling a little stressed. That's all," he assured him.

* * *

Will looked up from his meditation, sensing something was...different. He got up and left his cabin, making his way to the deck. Jack practically jumped a foot in the air when he tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell! Stop that. You're like a ghost Willie. You know that? It's...creepy. Do I have to put a bell on you or something just to know when you're coming?" he asked. Will shook his head.

"Good. We've docked in Tortuga. You're welcome to come with us. If not, stay aboard the ship and don't leave it," he said, waiting for the man's response. Will shook his head and the pirate took that for a no. Jack shrugged.

"Alright. Suit yourself. There will be some mates that stay behind. If you need anything, just ask them...or however, you want to communicate with them," he said quickly.

* * *

 

Jack sighed in pleasure as the rum slid down his throat. It was probably his twentieth drink because he was starting to feel slightly drunk. He had a fairly high tolerance for alcohol.

The rest of his crew had gone off, most with women, a few even with other men. He didn't really care as long as they came back in the morning.

As he was finishing off the drink, he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. A man, watching him. Everything about the man was off somehow, but he assumed it was the drinks. 'Probably wants to try and rob me and take my ship.' he thought, waving a barmaid over for another drink.

After a few minutes, another man joined the man watching him and whispered into his ear. That's when Gibbs burst into the pub, slightly bloody.

"Captain, we have to leave now," he urged. Jack looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"The Pearl...it was attacked, but we managed to fight off the scalawags. But I think there's gonna be more coming which is why I think we should leave," he urged, pulling Jack to his feet. "I sent Cotton to gather up the rest of the crew, so we should hurry."

As they left, Jack looked back at the man who had stared at him. He was standing now, the other man following.

"Gibbs I think those two over there are going to be starting some trouble," he said quietly. Gibbs nodded pulling his captain along.

Then when they came up to the ship, all Jack could do was stare. There were dead bodies littering the docks, all covered in blood.

"What...?" he began, stepping onto the ship. Then he looked at his crew. Some were clearly dead, but all were either injured or also covered in blood. A few seconds later, the rest of the crew boarded the ship.

"Gibbs, why'd they attack me Pearl?" he demanded. The man shrugged. "They said something about...their master's birthright," he said. Jack's eyes widened.

"Where's Will?" he asked.

"In his cabin. He ain't come out since the first men came," he said.

"Get someone to check on him," he ordered. After Will had been confirmed to be in his cabin, Jack wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Just as they were ready to set sail, Jack heard a voice call up to him.

"Jack Sparrow...you have something that belongs to me." Jack turned. It was the man who had watched him in the bar.

"Oi! Mate get off my ship!" he shouted as he began to approach the vessel. Jack pulled out his gun and leveled it at him.

"I said get off my bloody ship," he warned. The man smiled.

"There is no need for violence. All I ask is that you give to me what is rightfully mine." He paused as the rest of the crew also pulled out their weapons.

"I can make you a very wealthy man Mr. Sparrow. Your crew too," he offered, looking around at the other men. He smiled as a few of them shifted uneasily. Jack frowned at them. 'This is why you don't take strangers to man a ship.' he thought.

"I've got a better idea," Jack said. The man turned to look at him.

"Oh?" Jack nodded. Then he pulled the trigger. The man staggered back in surprise. When after he righted himself, he began to laugh.

"You think your little guns will harm me?" he asked. Jack squinted as his skin began to...shift.

"Do you not know who I am?" he demanded. Jack sighed.

"Uh...no mate. Are you a fellow pirate by any chance?" Jack asked hopefully. He chuckled.

"I am Raz'Nok Valfin. Lord of the Southern pirate sorcerers. And you do not want to piss me off," he threatened. Jack sighed. All he had want4ed was to drink his rum in peace.

"Now give me the Prince of Sinkilvan." Raz'Nok urged.

I have come for the Silkilvian. Now give him to me or die," Raz'Nok urged.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The young sorcerer. The one the witch has been hiding. I know he is on this very ship. I can _smell_ him," he said. Jack's eyes widened. 'Will.'

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Raz'Nok's eyes darkened.

"Fine then. It will make no matter how I retrieve him. Just know that he will be mine."


	4. Taking Care of  Business

Jack dodged the fireball that came hurtling at him.

"Hey! Watch my ship!" he cries as the ball of fire crashed onto the deck, leaving a scorch mark.

Below deck, Will heard the commotion going on above him. He whimpered as he heard another deafening crash. 'What is going on up there?' he thought. He stood and made his way above deck. His eyes widened when he saw the Sorcerer Lord Raz'Nok Valfin. Then he backed away as he turned toward him.

"There you are. Your smell is so...intoxicating," he said, taking a step toward him. Will choked as he felt the power pouring off of him.

"Get away from him!" Jack shouted. Raz'Nok looked at him and smiled.

"You would deny me my right to claim my mate?" he asked. Jack paled.

"Wait...what?" he said. The sorcerer nodded.

"It is my right as a Sorcerer Lord to claim a Silkilvanian prince. But they are rare. And when one finds one, especially one so powerful, you do not let them escape," he growled. Jack stepped in front of Will.

"You're going to have to go through me to get to him," Jack said bravely. 'If I die I did it for you Will.' he thought with a laugh.

"Very well then," Raz'Nok said. His shape changed, growing in size. Jack swallowed as he heard the floorboards on the ship creak.

"Um...perhaps we should do this off the ship," he suggested. Raz'Nok laughed.

"Feel my wrath puny human!" he said, transforming into a gruesome creature. He was at least 15 feet tall, with a spiked tail and teeth sharp enough to slice a diamond cleanly in half.

"You think we should have given Will to him?" Gibbs asked. Behind them, Will grunted. Jack smiled.

"I don't know. I could always get another ship. Dying and going to Davy Jones' Locker didn't separate us," he said.

They jumped out of the way as Monster Raz'Nok attacked. Jack cursed when his claws tore a hole in the floor. Seeing his chance while his neck was exposed, Jack slashed with his sword. Black fluid spurted from the wound. On his blade, it sizzled burning holes into it like acid. 'Crap. I'm gonna have to get a new sword.' he thought.

"Gibbs! Get him below deck!" he shouted. With Will out of the way, he could focus more on protecting his ship.

But when he turned to look over his shoulder, Will was still standing there. Gibbs stood frozen to the spot he was standing on.

"Will get below deck!" Jack shouted directly at the young man since Gibbs was no help. Will looked at the sorcerer and took a step forward.

"You cannot harm me," he said. That was when Jack got confused.

"Wait, you can speak?" he asked. Will ignored him, keeping his attention on Raz'Nok.

"You will not take me. I will not let you." he said as his hands began to glow. Raz'Nok stared at him in surprise.

"You should not be able to do that...not this early in your power," he gasped. Will smiled.

"There are many things you do not know, but one thing is certain: you will die today," he hissed summoning as much energy as he could.

Then he directed it all at the Sorcerer Lord's chest. He went flying into the ocean, sizzling when he hit the water.

"You are a good man Will. Remind me not to get on your bad side," Jack said. Will turned to him and nodded weakly, before collapsing on the deck.


	5. Disappointment

Will opened his eyes to the sight of Jack standing over him which scared the crap out of him. He let out a strangled cry and kicked himself off the bed, breathing heavily. Jack looked at him amused.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you," he said with a chuckle. "Yet," he added, sitting down on the bed. Will just looked at him.

"So, I thought you couldn't talk," he said. Will pulled himself back onto the bed next to him. He shook his head.

"So you can't talk now, but you could before? Stop it mate. You are confusing me. And no one confuses Captain Jack Sparrow and lives to tell the tale," the pirate declared. Will rolled his eyes and Jack scoffed.

"Don't look at me like that. It's true." That gained another skeptical look from the pirate.

"Jack Sparrow, you are a bag of wind and I am disappointed in you," Tia Dalma said from the corner of the room. Jack turned toward her.

"Tia, what are you doing here? And more disturbingly, have you done this while I've been sleeping? I feel like you have," he said. Tia sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes I have, but that is not the point. I trusted you with William and you could not even protect him. He had to protect himself," she said.

"Well if you're so angry then take him back," Jack urged.

"I cannot Jack. You know dat," she told him.

"Well if you didn't want him in a bit of danger, then you shouldn't have given him to me," the pirate grumbled. He pulled a bottle of rum somewhere out of his coat and took a swig.

"And another thing. How come you told me this one couldn't speak?" he demanded. Tia Dalma toward him, raising an eyebrow.

"His untrained voice could kill a mortal man twice your size if directed at him, so he does not speak to you. To anyone. He cannot," she explained. Jack sighed and drank deeply, making Tia scowl at him.

"That much rum is bad for you Jack," she told him. The captain shook his head.

"I'm a pirate. And this pirate likes his rum," he said, storming out of he room. Above deck, Gibbs was at the wheel leaning against it.

"Captain," he said in greeting. Jack nodded and offered him the bottle. Gibbs took a long drink, and Jack snatched it back.

"Not _all_ of it!" he cried. Gibbs wiped his mouth.

"Sorry. Been a while since I had me any good rum," he said. Jack just grunted, taking another drink.

"I thought you weren't going to leave your...shack," he said. Tia smiled.

"I have not. This is but a doppelgänger of my person," she told him. His eyes shot up in surprise.

"You can do that?" he asked in amazement. Tia smiled again.

"I am a goddess, Jack. I can do anydink."

* * *

The Sorcerer Lord Az'Nor Silfix looked at the ball of glass in disgust. His fellow brother had failed. Disgraced the order of Sorcerers.

"Raz'Nok Valfin has failed us my brothers," he said, turning around in a circle to see all of the faces of the rest of his brothers.

"We must finish his plight. One of us must claim the last Prince of Silkilvia as their own to restore the balance of power within our ranks," he hissed. His brothers shrieked back in agreement.

"We must kill him! Can you not see what he is doing to us?" cried one. Az'Nor looked at him through slitted eyes. He motioned for the man to be brought forward and his men obeyed.

"How dare you, brother. You shall die in your own insolence!" he said grabbing the lesser Pirate Sorcerer  by the neck and snapping it in his fist. He dropped the body at his feet, smiling as his pets came to eat when he called them.

"Soon my pets, soon I shall be the Sorcerer Lord of all and everyone shall kneel before me. No beast shall stand in my way as I claim what is rightfully mine. The Prince of Silkilvia will seal my reign for the next millennium."

* * *

Jack groaned as he sat up. His whole body was as stiff as a plank and ached all over. He shoved himself to his feet and went on deck. Then he sighed. He was starting to actually like having Will aboard the ship. Which made him nervous because he didn't even like the man. At least not like a friend he would _actually_ die for. They were just...aquaintences really. He looked over at the man, who was currently sitting with his eyes closed and apparently meditating.

Gibbs looked at him.

"What's he doing?" he asked. Jack shrugged."Looks like he's gone to sleep sitting up." he said. They chuckled at that, their own private joke. Jack went over and squatted down beside Will.

"Looks like he's gone to sleep sitting up," he said. They chuckled at that, their own private joke. Jack went over and squatted down beside Will.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't get a lot of sleep last night?" he asked. Will opened an eye and looked at the pirate. Then he closed it again and began humming to himself.

"Oh come now. Don't be like that. I'm only fooling around," he said, pinching Will's cheek. He immediately regretted it, feeling a shooting pain stab his fingertips.

"Ow! Well you're feeling snottish today aren't you?" he asked, sucking on the injured digits. As he looked, Jack swore the man was smiling.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" he asked. Will said nothing as usual. Jack walked away, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

In a secluded part of the ship, Tia Dalma watched the skies. She had been standing here for many hours now, unseen and unheard. She was searching for a sign. Any sign really. That one sign that would tell her what she needed to know. All those hours later, however, she saw it.

'You bastard.' she thought. She couldn't help but shake with anger. Now was not the time for this.

"Not now. You cannot have him now. It is too soon. You will ruin everything," she said to herself. She turned and went back into her cabin.


	6. Cuddly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am still not happy with the editing I have done with this chapter while trying to keep things relatively the same as they are over on FFN as to not change the plot of the story too much.
> 
> I originally started writing this two years ago and got side tracked for a whole year or so, leading to this fic's early hiatus. Now I am rereading and as I continue, I'm just finding a lot of mistakes in my writing back then which is normal I suppose. I hope you enjoy this anyway!
> 
> :)

Tia Dalma stroked Will's hair as he slept. He was like her child. She had always wanted a child, but she had only loved one man and they had been unable to have one together because of their differences.

She knew that she would never have a child of her own now that he was dead. Davy Jones has ben everything to her. She touched the locket around her neck fondly. And now that she had someone to call her own child, she would protect him at all costs.

* * *

Jack stared at the woman standing over the bed. He had merely been passing by when he had stunbled across the scene. The captain was a little creeped out by the way she was petting Will in his sleep but he shrugged. 'Hey,' he thought. 'If she wants to fondle him in his sleep, it's not my problem.' he thought as he walked away.

He made his way down to the cellar for another bottle of rum. As he picked it up, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He drew his sword. After what happened the day before, he wasn't taking any chances. He looked around, squinting into the darkness trying to make out any little detail. After about five minutes, he slowly resheathed his sword.

"Probably a bug or something," he grumbled uncapping the bottle and taking a swig. Then he almost choked as he heard a tiny, high-pitched voice behind him.

"You're a pirate!" a voice squeaked. Jack whipped around.

"Who said that?" he asked into the darkness.

"I did," said the voice. Jack turned to face that direction.

"Where are you? Are you a stowaway?" the captain asked. His questions were ignored however, but they were met with an awed, slightly disapproving reply. 

"You are the Keeper of the Silkilvian prince!" it continued. "But you are a pirate!" it repeated. Jack studied the space.

"I don't see anything, so either reveal yourself, or I'll lock you down here for a whole week," he threatened. The voice giggled. 

"I can't be seen because I'm invisible." came the reply.

Jack sighed. He was starting to get a little agitated now.

"You know what, I'm just going to go up to my cabin and drink some more rum. Apparently I am hallucinating because..." he turned around in a full circle.

"I seem to be alone. Good-bye imaginary...voice." He began to climb the stairs.

"Wait! You can't leave me here. It's cold and dark and it smells. Really bad," the voice said. Jack winced as the voice got higher with fear. Then it started sniffling.

"P-please. I'm alone down here. I don't want to hide anymore," it said. Jack watched in surprise as a shape began to become visible in the spot he had just been looking at. The creäture looked like a cross between a bat, a hamster, and a cat. It stared up at him with huge yellow eyes and smiled, its fangs perfectly white and very sharp.

"Hello. I'm Heisifilk," it said.

"Uh...hello Heisifilk," Jack said taking another drink. Maybe it was the rum making him see things.

"What are you doing in my rum cellar little...creature?" he asked.

"The witch Tia Dalma told me to hide here. And for your information, _I_ happen to be a spirit. I help the last Silkilvian price contain his powers. And as I said, you are his Keeper."

* * *

Will jerked suddenly. He'd had the distinct feeling that something wasn't exactly wrong...but it didn't feel right either.

"Where's Heisifilk?" he demanded. Tia looked over at him. She set her bowl and tools down onto the floor next to the chair she had been sitting in.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Will shook his head.

"I can feel her but...she's with someone else," he told her. Tia smiled.

"I tell you dis happen when her make contact wid de Keeper. Go back to sleep William. I am sure everydink will be fine," she assured him. He eyed her skeptically but said nothing else. As she came out of the room closing the door behind her, she saw Jack coming up from the cellar.

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to see," he said to her. 

"How dare you hide  _whatever_ this is aboard me ship without my consent. I don't care if you _are_ a goddess. This is _my_ ship. Go on. Rock the boat a bit with your fury Calypso. Still not going to change the fact that this is my ship," he said. Tia smiled.

"Her seem to like you," she said, pointing to the little spirit in his hair. He frowned.

"Hey. Out of my hair. This is a work of art you know," he said picking it up. Heisifilk wriggled angrily in his clenched fingers.

"You are so rude!" she squeaked.

"How could you let the Keeper be a pirate?! Especially _this_ one!" Heisifilk asked Tia Dalma.

"It was de will of doze who made William who him is," the sorceress said, going to the rail of the ship.

"I will be back to check on Will Jack Sparrow. Keep them both safe while I am gone," she said. Tia promptly jumped over the side of the ship. Jack watched as she melted away, becoming one with the ocean. He'd never get used to that.

* * *

Will sat up as jack entered the room. Heisifilk flapped over to him, landing on his lap.

"Just came to bring yer little spirit to ya," he told him. Will simply nodded.

"I guess I'll take that as a thank you then," the pirate said, turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Heisifilk cried out. Jack turned back. Will glared down at the spirit but said nothing.

"Would you like to stay?" Heisifilk asked in an even smaller voice. Jack looked at them in surprise.

"I thought you didn't like pirates," he said. Heisifilk flapped her wings slowly.

"Not all pirates are bad I guess." Jack gave a shrug as he laid down beside them. Then he smiled at Will's composure. He obviously did not approve of Heisifilk asking Jack to stay. But, he guessed Will wasn't too mad about it because within minutes he had drifted off to sleep again.


	7. Voices

Jack sighed as he sat up. He looked over at Will, whose eyes were still closed. Heisifilk, his little spirit friend, was curled up in a tiny ball in the crook of his neck. The pirate left the room, planning to return to his own. He froze as he passed the deck of the ship.

Tia Dalma stood, apparently talking to a hooded figure. As soon as he appeared, however, the figure vanished into thin air. She turned as Jack approached her.

"Good morning Jack," she said with a smile. He stared at her, full of suspicion.

"Who...or what was that?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she said. He eyed her critically.

"This is my ship, Tia. If you're doing anything to sabotage it, I _will_ know. And then I'll kill ya cause no one messes with my Pearl," he threatened. Tia smiled.

"I am de goddess of de sea Jack. You cannot kill me. I _am_ de sea. You cannot slay de sea," she told him. He frowned. 

"Don't test me witch. I'll not have anything on my ship that endangers my crew," he told her.

"You are so paranoid Jack. No one is trying to harm your ship. I promise you," she said.

* * *

Will yawned and sat up. Heisifilk squeaked in protest as her source of warmth was removed. 

'Where's Jack?' the spirit asked. The young sorcerer shrugged. 

"How should I know? He probably snuck away in the night. Because of being creeped out by you," he said. 

"'Oh sleep with us tonight. Let's cuddle too,'" he mimicked. Heisifilk glared at him over a wing. 

'I was _trying_ to help. You need to bond with your Keeper.' Will scoffed. 

"That _pirate_ is _not_ my Keeper," he insisted. Heisifilk just curled back up into a ball and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Jack, what's our headin' now?" Gibbs asked. Jack looked out into the water. 

"Lets just...sail ta the Isles," he said. Gibbs nodded, turning back to the wheel.

Jack looked at the bowls in his hands. He had cut up some fruit in one, and some meat in another, not sure which Heisifilk preferred. He was pretty sure the preferred option was meat if the spirit's teeth were anything to go by. He made his way to the room where he found Will again, meditating with Heisifilk flapping around his head, nipping at his hair. He placed the bowls of food on the table, watching the sight with an amused expression.

'Come _on_! I'm hungry! Feed me!' the little spirit cried. Will sighed, not opening his eyes.

"Patience is a virtue Heisifilk," he said. Right after he said the word 'patience', Jack dropped to the floor, eyes rolling back into his head. Will jumped up at the sound. He stared on in horror.

'Look what you did! You killed him. Jack no, don't die!' Heisifilk said, flying over to the pirate.

'Jaaaaack!' the spirit cried. Will pushed Heisifilk out of the way and knelt over the pirate. He grabbed a cloth and some water, wetting it and dabbing it on Jack's face. Slowly, the pirate opened his eyes. Will sighed in relief inwardly. 

"What happened?" Jack asked. 

'It was his voice. Will spoke to me and you heard. I thought you were _dead_ ,' Heisifilk said with a small sniffle. Jack sat up, rubbing his temples.

"Well that was quite an experience," he said. Will sat back on his heels,  nodding. 

"I just came to see if you were hungry since you seem to be staying in here now. Wasn't sure what you ate, so I just brought you both fruit and some meat," he said, standing. When he left, Tia stepped out of the shadows. 

"You could have killed him ya know," she said. Will looked up at her. 

"I know that," he said. She sighed, helping him to his feet. 

"Be more careful. You cannot control your powers completely yet. Everydink you do is a risk," she told him. He nodded.

Over at the table, Heisifilk dived into the bowl of meat, her sharp fangs tearing into the flesh. Will smiled at the spirit's eagerness. He reached over and picked up the fruit, nibbling at it. As he went to offer Tia Dalma some, he sighed seeing that she was already gone.

* * *

Jack stumbled back to his cabin. His head was swimming and he was exhausted for some bizarre reason. Apparently this was what happened to someone after hearing the voice of an untrained Silkilvian prince.

'Never doing that again,' he vowed. From now on, he was knocking first. Which was absurd because this was  _his_  ship. What is the world coming to?'


	8. Tracking Devices

Will smiled as Heisifilk nipped at his hair. Sometimes the spirit was just like an infant. Well, technically she was, but still.

'I'm hungry.' Heisifilk complained. Will rolled his eyes. 

"You're always hungry," he told her as he sat up. Heisifilk squeaked happily as Will left the room and went to the cargo hold. He picked up an apple for himself and a few strips of dried meat for his little companion. Heisifilk snapped eagerly at the food.

"Be patient," Will urged. Heisifilk sighed unhappily as Will went back to their room. Then she hopped onto the bed as Will sat down. Will held out the meat and she swallowed the first piece whole.

"No more," the man told her when she looked at him imploringly. Will sighed, biting into his apple and lying back against his pillow. After Heisifilk had eaten the rest of the meat, she curled up at his neck and went to sleep.

* * *

Az'Nor Silfix stood on the shore of Rumrunner's Isle, staring out at the sea. The human man tied and bound at his feet shrank away from him as he approached. He smiled. His female companion was no different.

In his hand, he held a limp piece of cloth. The fabric held a scent, the only link to the Silkilvian prince he searched for. He brought the cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply. He shivered as the intoxicating aroma invaded his senses. 

In the air, still hung the scent of his fallen brother, Raz'Nok Valfin. He spat in disgust. The sorcerer had disgraced his people with his failure. But as a Lord, he would not. He would take the Silkilvian as his mate, sealing his rank as the leader of the Sorcerer Lords. He looked down at the cloth in his hands again, concentrating.

Usually, he could track almost anyone by smell with ease, but if they were traveling by water, then it was much more difficult. So he had to resort to scrying. It was a tiring process, using much of a one's energy to search among the masses for a single person. But then again, that was what humans were for. To be used as energy.

Az'Nor shuddered as the magic flowed through him. The farther it went, the harder it was to maintain the spell. But he wasn't the Lord of the Eastern Pirate Sorcerers for nothing.

He smiled as he felt a spark. What he had been looking for. He turned his gaze to the man currently wriggling at his feet.

"Thank you for your service, but I believe now has the time come for your death," he told him. His eyes widened when he saw the long knife Az'Nor produced from his robes. The glint of its blade was the last sight he saw as it came whizzing toward his face.

When the woman began to scream, he took a handful of sand and stuffed it into her mouth. She could choke to death, but the odds were that he would not need her if he were lucky and did this correctly. He sat down to prepare himself once more.

* * *

Will sat up as he felt an uncomfortable pressure slither over his body. He looked over at Heisifilk, fast asleep. Then he gasped as the feeling washed over him again.

"What is it?" Tia asked from her perch in the corner of the room. The woman kept watch over him tirelessly each night, claiming not to need sleep. It comforted him to know of her dedication but also worried him.

"I...I feel strange. Something's happened," he told her in between breaths. Tia came closer to his bedside and peered at his prone body. From the symptoms he'd described, he could tell she knew what was happening almost immediately.

"Someone is attempting to you scry you," Tia said as she came from her hiding place in the corner. Will wasn't surprised by her just showing up anymore. She did that too much for it to be possible. He looked over at her. 

"Really?" he asked, a hint of amazement in his voice. He'd heard of it happening to people before, but never thought he himself would experience it. She nodded kneeling in front of him.

"Yes. But you can stop it," she told him. He gave her a worried look. She gave him and encouraging nod and he closed his eyes. She spoke to him, guiding him through the process. After a few moments, he grasped a peculiar feeling and held onto it. Will sighed as the pressure was released on his body. He looked at her. 

"Thank-you," he said. She nodded. 

"Rest now William," she told him. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jack yawned as he laid on the bed. He groaned, stretching out his tired body. As he closed his eyes, he almost fell completely off the bed as he suddenly felt a heavy weight drop onto his chest. It went off in his body like a cannon. He gasped, feeling as though his lungs were being crushed inside his chest.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He laid back down, trying to catch his breath. 'What the hell was that about?' he thought. He had half a mind to blame Tia, but the woman was nowhere to be found. He got up and went onto the deck to get some fresh air.

* * *

Az'Nor grunted as he felt his magic forced back into his body. He sat down, breathing heavily. The person that had overpowered him was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He leaned back on his elbows, eying the living human next to him. The dead man that had been with her had been tossed out to sea, much to his relief. The birds that had come to pick over the corpse were not above attacking the living to eat.

"Well I guess you are going to be useful after all," he said as a smile spread across his face. The woman looked at him, horrified as the came closer. She tried to kick herself away as the Sorcerer Lord grabbed her and lifted her body up by the neck.

"Do not worry mortal. This will only hurt for a moment...or however long it takes to drain you of your energy."


	9. Why Does it Have to Be On the Ship?

Jack leaned against the railing. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face to get the sweat out of his eyes. As he looked into the water, he straightened. Swimming below him was some sort of creature.

It took its time as it made its way along the side of the ship. Jack followed it with his eyes. After a moment, he saw that it was coming back around again. It was circling them. He looked over at Cotton, who had stopped swabbing the deck to watch him. He pointed to the water, gesturing for him to come look.

The man peered over into the water. He frowned as he saw what it was doing.

"Kill it! Kill it! Eat it!" squawked his parrot. Jack grinned.

"I don't know what it is, so I don't think it's safe to eat. But you're welcome to it birdie," he offered. The parrot just flapped its wings, settling back onto Cotton's shoulder. Jack just smiled at the bird, shaking his head.

* * *

Az'Nok turned his head to the side, feeling the bones on his neck crack painfully. He grinned, his teeth a bloody mess of human flesh. Then he closed his eyes again, searching for the Sinkilvanian prince. It was an exhausting process, but there was a lot at stake.

He could sense his brethren close by. Like him, they were also seeking the prince. But he didn't plan on letting them claim what was his. He didn't care about them. He'd kill the first one to lay a hand on the Silkilvian if he had the chance. And he had no doubt they'd do the same to him.

* * *

Will rolled over on the bed. He shuddered as another feeling of uneasiness washed over him.

'Someone's trying to track me again.' he thought. But this time, it was different. He knew immediately that it was a different person. The magic was different. Less powerful. He tried to reenact the spell that Tia Dalma had performed, but he wasn't experienced enough and the person was too powerful.

So he suffered through it, casting a cloaking spell on himself and waiting. He looked over at Heisifilk. She looked up at him worriedly. He shook his head. There wasn't anything she could do.

* * *

Jack looked at the little creature circling the ship, along with most of the rest of his crew. It had been over an hour now. Jack had long since stopped following its movements and just waited for it to come back around.

He stood there for a good two minutes before he realized it stopped. His guess was it wasn't coming back anytime soon. He sighed sadly. 'Well,' he thought. 'It was entertaining while it lasted.' They all went back to their posts since the fun was over. Jack stayed, however. He had an uneasy feeling.

Then, as he turned the air changed. He looked up, staring at the sky. It was slightly orange. Which was strange since the sky had just been blue a few minutes ago. Then it suddenly started to change to a dull, sickly grey. It looked as though the two colors were battling against each other.

He jumped back as a bolt of lightning struck down where he'd just been standing. His crew looked on as a flaming fireball crashed onto the deck. And then a figure stood up out of it.

He looked at them all with a smile spread across his face. His skin literally looked like dried, cracked molten lava glowing orange underneath. He turned his head slightly as a crackling whiteish blue figure landed beside him.

"Well done Vandril," he congradulated. Then in one motion, he raised his hand and grabbed his partner by the neck.

"Too bad you were always so stupid," he said, continuing to smile. His eyes turned black as he absorbed the other sorcerer's energy. Then he dropped him like a sack of potatoes. He turned back to the humans.

"I am Zinsafil. I would like you to help me with something. I am sure you know why I am here, but then again maybe you don't. So I will tell you. I am here for the Silkilvian in your custody. I would hope you will make this easy on me and just tell me where he is, but from the looks of it that will not be happening," he said. Jack sighed. 'Why does this always have to happen on the Pearl?' he asked silently.


	10. Abandon SHip

Zinsafil looked at the people standing around him.

"Well?" he asked. Jack stepped forward.

"Look, mate, you're not going to just come on my ship and demand stuff from me. _I'm_ the captain here," he said. Zinsafil rolled his orange, glowing, molten lava colored eyes.

"Now, now pirate. I only wish to make this easier for you," he said. Jack stared at him.

"Really?" he asked. The Sorcerer Lord smiled.

"No," he replied as he sent a ball of liquid rock at him. Jack dodged out of the way as it hurtled toward him. 'How did I not see that coming?' he thought.

Zinsafil began to laugh as he targeted the other members of the crew. Jack looked out from his hiding place. The deck of the ship was completely ruined, with most of the wood burned through and the sails scorched.

"Oh little prince, where are you?" Zinsafil called out in a sing-song voice. Lava dripped from his fingers as he walked.

"What are we goin' ta do captain?" Gibbs asked. Jack jumped at his sudden appearance.

"I think it would be a good idea if we got him into the water," he said. Gibbs nodded. 

"How?" he asked. Jack thought for a moment, then he smiled.

"Just leave that to me," he said. Gibbs swallowed. Whenever his captain got that look on his face, he was about to do something crazy.

* * *

Will groaned as his senses were assaulted. It was powerful fire magic, that could only belong to a Sorcerer Lord. He could smell the wood burning above him, but it was thick so it would take a while to burn through from where he was. He looked up as the door opened.

"Will! What are you doing here? You should be in the cellar," Jack said. Will shook his head, curling up into a ball. "Fine. Stay here. I don't care if you're burned to a crisp. More food for us," he said. Will glared at him and Jack's face split into a large grin. "Just kidding. We'd never eat you. I swear," he said, holding up his left hand.

He pushed Will out of the way to get to the harpoons and whips behind him. Will stared at them, not seeing how they would help the situation. Or why they were even on the ship anyway. Jack shrugged.

"In my younger days, I was experimental. Now don't move," Jack ordered. Will simply nodded.

* * *

Zinsafil inhaled deeply. He could smell that the Silkilvian prince was close by, but he couldn't figure out _where_. Ever since that fight with Az'Nok, his powers had never been the same. He had shamed himself that day.

His sire had been the Sorcerer Lord before Az'Nok. But he had been weak when he died and had to claim his father's title. But he had failed. But with the Silkilvian prince, he could reclaim his honor. He turned as he heard footsteps behind him. And then he smiled.

"You think you can defeat me with a few pointy sticks and some rope? How amusing," he laughed. Jack returned the smile, turning the metal over in his hands.

"Why do you and your people want William so bad?" he questioned. Zinsafil made a sound that was between a growl and a snarl.

"He is the last of his kind. The last of the Silkilvian princes. They help us to maintain our ranks. And to reproduce. It is only logical that we would search for him," he says.

"Well, how did they get so low in number? If they're that important, why not try to keep them alive?" the pirate asked. Zinsafil grunted.

"There can only be one Sorcerer Lord. Their power depends on how many mates they have. Since there is only one Silkilvian prince left, then whoever becomes his mate is the most powerful lord of them all. Of course, the Sorcerer Lord must fight challengers, but his power is magnified because of his mate," he explained. At that point, they were both circling each other now, the rest of the crew waiting for Jack to give the word for an attack.

'There's got to be something more to that. Why would Tia Dalma want to keep the last Prince of Silkilvia away from them, if that was the only reason they would be able to continue on?' he thought.

"Is that all there is to it?" he asked aloud. Zinsafil stared at him, confused.

"Whatever else could there be for my kind to have him?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. I mean, two of you have invaded my ship to try and get him, and caused more damage to it fighting me and my crew. Why not tell us before? Maybe we can strike some sort of bargain?" he suggested. Zinsafil growled.

"My brethren are all different. I am not sure what their reasons were for damaging your ship..." he looked around, seeing the damage. "And I apologize for my contributions to it, but it is in our nature to attack first in the presence of a potential mate," he said. His eyes had dimmed greatly, to the color of dying embers. They narrowed at Jack suddenly, as they seemed to realize something.

"You work for her,don't you?" he asked.

"Who?" Jack asked. Zinsafil growled again.

"The Sea goddess. That is why you keep the prince from us. You work to further her plans to destroy us!" he said accusingly. Jack cursed silently.

"You mean Calypso?" he asked. Zinsafil's eyes flared up again.

"You _do_ serve her!" he cried.

"No, no, no! _I_  don't serve anyone. I'm a pirate lord myself, so I answer to no one," Jack said quickly. Zinsafil's suspicions rose again.

"How do you know her then?" the sorcerer demanded.

"I'm a pirate mate. I've sailed the sea most of my life. You hear stories. To scare the newer pirates. If you find treasure, the fewer pirates aboard a ship, the more you get," he said. Zinsafil's eyes flared again.

"You lie to me! All pirates serve her. She is the sea, therefore you set sail to win her. Her plot to end the Sorcerer Lords will not continue. She is jealous of our power. She believes we have grown too much in her absence. So she creates you to act as her advocate. To report to her of our actions. And now that she has seen our strength, she wishes to diminish us so that we do not overwhelm her," he continued.

Jack groaned, seeing now that nothing he said was going to calm the Sorcerer Lord. He looked at his crew, figuring now was the best time to do this. He nodded, giving the signal. Then they all rushed forward.

Zinsafil stared down at the harpoon sticking from his abdomen, and then at the rope tied to the end. He staggered back as the rest of the rest of the harpoons held by the crew went through him. He glared at Jack.

"So it _is_ true," he said quietly. 'Shit.' Jack thought. 'Oh well. Plan B.' They gripped the ropes and began to pull, trying to finish before the metal melted, or the ropes burned through. Whichever came first.

Using their combined strength, they managed to pull the sorcerer over to the side of the rail and into the water. But then as they began to cheer their victory, the water began to bubble. Zinsafil rose out of the water, parts of him turned to hardened lava rock. Jack stared at him, his heart sinking.

"You all shall die, servants of Calypso. You will not stand in our way of prospering," he said, summoning a wave of lava from deep within the earth to rise up behind him.

The pirates dove into the water just as it crashed into the ship.

* * *

"So...where's Will?" Jack asked. Everyone looked at him, shaking their heads.

"We didn't see him get out of the water," Gibbs said. Jack looked back at the water. He was sure Will as a good swimmer and hadn't drowned.

"Maybe he ended up in a different part of the island," he said hopefully.

"Or maybe them wizards finally got him when the ship went down," Gibbs suggested. Jack groaned, sitting down. 

'Tia is going to kill me.'


	11. Fertility Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry with the inconsistent updating. Idk why since I already have about 20 chapters of this story over on FFN. But, I find that I must edit each chapter because when I started my writing style was a bit different. So if you go looking over there, don't be surprised to see a few minor changes.
> 
> ENJOY!

When Will opened his eyes, he sensed that he wasn't entirely alone. He sat up and looked around. He realized  that he was in a stone room. It was simple, not very colorful but obviously quite comfortable and cozy. He was just beginning to relax again when something caught the corner of his eye. And then he saw the eyes staring at him in the darkness. He backed away, bringing his knees up to his chest.

He was in a stone room; a prison it seemed. It was simple. Not very colorful but comfortable. And then, that's when he saw the eyes staring at him in the darkness. Will began to back away, bringing his knees up to his chest. It wouldn't do much good if he was attacked, but it made him feel just a _little bit_ safer.

"Who are you?" he asked, hoping his voice would get rid of the person. The figure began to laugh quietly.

"The power of your voice will not work on me, prince. I am a Sorcerer Lord," he said, stepping out of the shadows. Will stared up at Zinsafil.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are safe. Away from those...pirates," he said. From the way he said 'pirates' Will knew that he despised them.

"They would never have harmed me. They were protecting me...from people like you," he said. Zinsafil smiled.

"You are feisty. I shall enjoy mating with you." Will's eyes widened.

"M-mating?! I'm not going to mate with you," he said. He meant it too.

"Oh? Well, how are we to continue the ancient traditions? A Sorcerer Lord has always mated with a Prince of Silkilvia. You are the last of your kind. Our numbers are few. You are our last hope to survive." he said kneeling down in front of him. Will tensed as he came closer.

"I would like to go...home," he said, uncertain where that would be. Zinsafil sighed.

"This is your home now. Or at least it can be. All that I ask is that you at least try to get used to it here," he pleaded. Will swallowed, looking around again. "Where's Heisifilk?" he asked. Zinsafil frowned.

"I am afraid I do not know. Your tiny companion was not with you when I found you," he replied. Will stared at him.

"You didn't find me, you kidnapped me! What have you done with him? Let me go now or I will..." he began to demand, but Zinsafil's smile was becoming uncomfortable now.

"I assure you I have nothing to do with your little spirit's disappearance," he said.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? Withholding my spirit so that you can use him against me?" he asked. Zinsafil shook his head with sadness.

"I would not do that. I wish to mate with you. Endangering your spirit would only lessen that chance," he said. Will glared at him.

"What have you done with my friends?" Will asked. The larger man hissed with displeasure.

"I do not know where those pirates are. You should be glad. They were going to kill you," he said.

"No, they weren't! They were keeping me safe. From people like you," he insisted. Zinsafil sighed.

"They have blinded you, my prince. But, I promise you my intentions are to protect you from harm," the sorcerer said, offering his hand. Will shrank away from hm as he came closer.

"Do not touch me," he said. Zinsafil nodded.

"If you wish for anything, your only need will be to ask for it. There are servants that will be waiting for your command," he said. He then left the room through a door Will hadn't seen. It was left open, allowing light to pour into the room. Will put his arm up to shield his still adjusting eyes from the light. Then he stood, peering out of the door.

To the left of it, there was a man standing at the very edge, obviously in an effort not to be seen. He bowed to Will as the young man backed away from him.

"Would you like me to do anything for you, my prince?" he asked. Will quickly backed into the room, leaving his question unanswered.

* * *

Jack yelped as he felt a searing pain shoot up his back. He turned. Tia Dalma stood, nostrils flaring, eyes as blue as the sea.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Look, Tia, it wasn't...the ship got wrecked when one o' them magic throwers attacked us. He actually sent a wave of _lava_ down on us," the captain told her. Tia glared down at him, seeming to grow taller and scarier by the second.

"You were supposed to _protect_ him," she said, suddenly calm. Jack took a step away from her. He didn't like how he had just been mad, and then just became calm. He was frightened now but made an effort not to show it.

"Yeah well that's kind of hard to do when you're up against someone who has the advantage of using _magic_. We're _pirates_. Not gods," he said. Tia turned, her skirts flaring out behind her.

"Where is his spirit?" she asked.

"Uh, we haven't seen him. But we were thinking Will might be on the other side of the island," Jack said hopefully. Tia waved him out of her way.

"He is not. He is...with _them_. Or at least _one_ of them...hopefully," she said. She whirled around again, startling the Pirate Lord.

"You can find 'im, Jack," she insisted. Jack looked at her.

"How?" he asked. It wasn't as if he knew his way around this unfamiliar island.

"You are his Keeper. You and he are connected. You can sense him at times can't you?" she asked. Jack shrugged. It was a bit weird because it was true.

"I don't know. I just thought that I always knew he was there because he was always just so _sulky_. I hate people who feel sorry for themselves," he said. Tia nodded again.

"Alright, Jack. You _will_ find him," she ordered. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed love, but I have no idea where he is. As a matter of fact, I have no idea where _I_ am," he said, turning around in a full circle. Tia sighed.

"Let _me_ take care of dat. All you need to do is focus. I know you can do it. FInd him," she said once more.

"And what if I can't? What then?" he asked.

"Den you will feel de wrath of de sea a hundret fold!" she declared, stepping into the water. Jack swallowed at that.

"I'll see what I can do," he called to her. Tia simply nodded, deciding to trust him just this once.

* * *

Will eyed the food placed in front of him. There were pork and potatoes, carrots and cheese and bread. And then there was a type of fruit he'd never seen before. Even a glass of wine. It looked good, safe enough to drink, but he was still skeptical. He looked over at the servant standing in the corner of the room.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the fruit.

"It is a delicacy the Izakpo fruit," he answered.

"What exactly is...it?" he asked. The servant smiled.

"It is a special fruit. It helps with fertility," he said. Will looked down at the plate and pushed it away. The meal was no longer appealing. He could already feel the small amount of trust ebbing away.

"I don't think I'm hungry tonight," he said. The servant nodded, and took the food away with the tray.

"I will let my lord know that you do not have an appetite. Perhaps later?" he suggested. Will shrugged.

"I don't think so, but perhaps," he said, pulling his legs up to his chest.


	12. The Hunt

Jack glared at Tia Dalma. The woman smiled as she circled him, waving the branch she was holding in front of his face.

"Relax Jack. Concentrate on finding William," she urged. The pirate nodded, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"Alright. I'm ready now," he said. He jerked as he felt a sting across his cheek. Tia crossed her arms again, holding the branch in front of her body.

"Do it again," she said. The pirate sighed.

"You know Tia, I don't respond well to pain," he told her. The woman glared at him.

"You are de reason we are here. If we lose William, den we will all be destroyed," she said. Jack crossed his arms.

"I don't see what the big deal is. All they wanted 'im for was to get him pregnant. They said he was the last one of his kind and they couldn't continue on without him," he pointed out. Tia growled.

"Dey are _liars_. Dey want to destroy us all! Why do you dink dey would attack us if it wasn't to get deir hands on William so dey can use 'im for deir own purposes," she said. Jack just nodded. He didn't feel like arguing at the moment.

"Alright, Tia. I'll try harder," he said quietly.

* * *

Will watched as Zinsafil entered his room, a flank of royal officials at his heels. They are made to stay outside, however. The sorcerer is doing the best he can to accommodate to Will's comforts. He stands a few feet away from the younger man, his face a stone mask.

"My servants tell me that you will not eat. Is something wrong? Would you like me to send my hunters somewhere else to collect food that is more desirable?" he asked. Will glared at Zinsafil. The Sorcerer Lord looked at him curiously, not sure what was wrong.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Will asked him. He is full of suspicion and doesn't dare trust anyone. He doesn't know these people and he doesn't want to.

"You tried to feed me that-that izppa fruit," he said accusingly. Zinsafil frowned.

"Izakpo? That is a sacred fruit. One that increases fertility. I did not recommend that for your meal. I would _never_. I want you to trust me young William," the sorcerer said. "Please believe that." Will continued to glare, not believing a word the man was saying.

"I don't trust you Zinsafil. You took me from my friends and now have tried to slip me a  _fertility drug_. Perhaps just so you could force yourself on me and get me pregnant with your child," he said harshly. The Sorcerer Lord stared at him.

"I am sorry for what happened, but that was not my doing. I would never do that. You are too important for me to lose because of something like that. I wish to become closer to you so that we may one day, perhaps, have children. _Willingly_ ," he added. Will just sat there, looking down at the floor.

"Do you actually mean that? Or are you just saying that to trick me into trusting you?" he asked. Zinsafil moved forward slowly, and when Will didn't move, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I mean that," he promises. Will nodded.

"I'm not sure if I can believe anything anymore. First, Tia tells me you guys just want me to take over everything. Then I hear that _she_ is just using me for my power," he said. Zinsafil shook his head.

"I can assure you that my kind needs you. You are the last Silkilvian prince. The last of your kind able to reproduce and possibly create more of your kind _and_ ours. All you have to do is choose a proper mate. The right one. Otherwise, pregnancy will be impossible with them," he explained. Will nodded.

"I'm kind of tired. I think I might want to rest now," he said. The sorcerer nodded.

"Are you sure you would not like anything? Perhaps some bread and cheese and meat? Or just some water," he suggested hopefully. Zinsafil didn't want to risk Will starving to death for fear of being slipped a fruit of fertility, raped and impregnated. Will shrugged.

"I guess I can have a little of that. But no izo fruit," he said. Zinsafil smiled. He bowed as he began to make his exit.

"It's Izakpo fruit. And I shall survey the preparation of the food to make sure nothing of the sort is added," he promised. Will smiled, laying against the wall.

"You are welcome to explore the castle after you eat if it is your wish," he offered. Will nodded.

"I just might do that," he said.

* * *

Az'Nor Silfix smiled. He could sense it. One of his brethren had found the Silkilvian. Which meant that he had a better chance of mating with him, once he knew where he was. He really didn't care if the Prince already had a mate. He just wanted to see if he could impregnate him. He was an Alpha sorcerer lord after all, and it was expected that he was to be of the first to reproduce.

Normally, the Alpha was determined by how many mates he had, or by defeating the previous leader as he had done. But since there was only _one_ Prince left, the one who became his mate, automatically became their king.

He growled, sending his magic out. He had to find the Prince before he was mated. His chances of reproducing with him were decreased if he was already taken by another. He smiled at that. He was going to enjoy that part. It had been a while since he had actually had a Silkilvian Prince. _Centuries_ even. He groaned at the realization, and that motivated him even more.

As he searched, he let out a frustrated cry. He couldn't sense anything. One of his brethren was purposely keeping the Prince hidden somewhere.

"That is against the Exavil Coven," he said to himself, grinding his teeth. He stretched against a tree, dragging his claws down the bark and creating deep scratches on its surface. He smiled, hearing the tree scream in pain. Then he absorbed the energy it was giving off from the open wounds on the bark.

He was going to need all of the energy he could get if he was going to have to go up against all of the other Sorcerer Lords.


	13. Establishing Trust

Zinsafil smiled as Will ate hungrily. When the young sorcerer froze as if he had been caught doing something wrong, Zinsafil urged him to keep going.

"So you like the food?" he asked. Will nodded. It didn't taste the way he thought it would, but it was still good. And the fact that he hadn't eaten in about two days made it taste even better. Zinsafil nodded in approval of his gusto.

"If you are feeling up to it, I would be delighted to show you around the castle," he offered, seeing that the young man was almost finished. Will looked up as he finished his food, nodding. Zinsafil offered his arm. Will looked at it apprehensively. Then he slowly linked his own with him, letting the sorcerer lead the way.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Zinsafil asked, gesturing at their arms. Will shrugged.

"I just find it odd that you're holding me so close. That's all," he replied. The Sorcerer Lord smiled.

"I still have not found out who tried to slip you that Izakpo fruit. They were obviously planning to make sure you were fertile and then force themselves upon you, ensuring that you carry their offspring and sealing their claim as the leader of the sorcerer clans," he said. Will stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Zinsafil looked down at him.

"That was the common practice centuries ago, other than fighting to the death for leadership," he said.

"So...you just raped the other Princes?" Will asked, horror reflecting in his voice. Zinsafil looked away from him.

"It is not something I am proud to admit of my people. But...I guess every race has dark sides of their own." He said with a forced smile to reassure Will.

"Do you think someone actually would attempt to start that again?" Will asks fearfully. Zinsafil nodded slowly. He doesn't want Willian to fear him, but he doesn't want to lie either.

"Some still do. A rare few, but it still happens...or at least it did. When the Princes started dying off, the occurrences started happening more. But when it was believed that none were left, it stopped of course. Now that you are here...I am not sure what will happen now. I just need you to trust me. And stay with me where ever you go, for I will be your escort for the time that you are here and unmated. I am not sure who would dare to do such a thing under my watch, but I have my suspicions," he said, his eyes pleading. Will nodded.

"Alright. I'll be very careful," he promised. Zinsaifil nodded.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to move you to a room closer to mine...or one where more guards can be sent or posted at a moment's notice." he suggested. Will sighed.

"Do what you want if you think that is best. It's your castle. I'm just a guest," he said. Zinsafil smiled.

"As you wish," he sighed.

* * *

Jack groaned as the strange feeling washed over him again. He was tired and his body ached from the exertion.

"Dat's it Jack. Keep it up!" Tia urged. Jack rolled his eyes, sweat pouring down his face, spilling into his eyes and stinging.

"Tia, I'm getting tired," he groaned. Tia scoffed.

"You can rest when you find William," she sad. Jack growled.

"I won't be able to find him if I drop _dead_ ," he said. Tia sighed, suddenly remembering that he was just a mortal man.

"Fine den. Go rest," she said angrily. Jack dropped to his knees, gasping for air. He rolled onto his back with a moan.

"Ooooh...I am sooo tired," he said. Gibbs stood over him, a skin of water in his hand.

"Here. Drink," the man commanded. Jack reached up slowly, taking the water. He took a quick gulp, and sighed from the relief when he didn't choke. Then he took a few more sips, then handed it back.

"Get me something to eat mate," he ordered. Gibbs refrained from rolling his eyes as he got the food. Jack gnawed hungrily on the beef strips and dried fruit. When he was done, he sat back against a tree. He looked around at everyone who was avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong with you all?" he demanded. Gibbs looked at him and shrugged. The Pirate Lord narrowed his eyes at them.

"Is this about Will?" he asked. When everyone looked at him, he took that for a yes.

"You all think it's his fault because this happened?" he asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"No. We uh, think it's...yer fault," he said slowly. Jack stared at him.

"How?" he demanded. Gibbs stood and sat down beside him.

"If ye had said no in the first place, none o' this would've happened," he said. Jack crossed his arms.

"Would you lot rather I said no and then let the world be destroyed as we know it?" he asked. Everyone was staring at him again.

" 'Cause that's what would've happened," he said. Gibbs shook his head.

"No. I don't think anyone would've wanted that," he said. Jack gave a satisfied nod.

"Well then. You all should be thanking me. I just might have lengthened your miserable lives," he snapped, rising to his feet. Tia looked after him as he left the clearing, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

Will sighed into the pillow in his new room. As soon as they had returned to the castle, Zinsafil had moved him so that they would be closer should anything happen. The room was large, unlike anything Will had ever seen. The pillars in the room looked to be made of pure gold with swirling silver leaves on them. The bed was huge, probably big enough for three full sized men. He thought back on the day, and his conversation with the Sorcerer Lord.

"I hope you don't mind that this was usually the room that this is a room for a Silkilvian Prince. I thought this would be proper since...well in the past, the Princes had an adoration for...pretty and delicate things. All of my brethren Sorcerer Lords have these rooms if they have their own castles. Although they are not used anymore, they are still kept open in memory of the princes that were lost," he said. Will shook his head.

"No. It's fine. It's a lovely room," he had said, truthfully.

Now lying in bed, he was feeling quite relieved. He liked Zisafil. He was much nicer than the other Sorcerer Lords that had attacked the ship. But then again, he couldn't shake this feeling that something was...off about the whole situation. He shook it off, not wanting to think that with something so nice and good, something could be wrong with it. 


	14. Doubts

Jack groaned at the relief of the water. He had found a spring deep in the forest on the island and had thought 'What the heck. Might as well.' Then he had taken off his clothes and slipped into the cool oasis of water.

His relaxation was short-lived, however when he felt something brush against his thighs. He opened one eye and looked down at the small lizard-like creäture in his lap. As it moved its legs to keeps its head above the water, its tail swished back and forth, brushing his thighs. He grinned and reached down to pet it. It was cute. When it hissed viciously he jerked his hand back.

He tensed when something tightened around his leg beneath the water and looked to see a thick vine encircling his leg. When he heard laughter behind him, he turned to see Tia Dalma casually sitting on a small boulder. She watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Hello, Jack. Are you comfortable?" she asked. He shuddered as the lizard creature dug its claws into his skin. When he tugged at the vine, she shook a finger at him. "Be calm Jack," she said quietly. He stopped struggling at the sound of her voice.

"Are you doing this?" he demanded. She just continued to smile at him.

"Let me _go_ , Tia," he ordered. She stood and circled the pool until she was standing in front of him.

"Come on Jack. I know you can do it. Focus your mind. Find him," she said crouching in front of him. He glared at her. This method of surprise was very upsetting.

"Let me go, Tia," he growled again. She shook her head. "William does not have time to wait for you. Those dat took him could have mated him already. If not, dey could be forcing him to do dings he does not want to do. De cannot impregnate him easily like dat since..." She shook her head. "But it is possible," she finished, beginning to pace. She stopped and looked at him.

"I know you can do it Jack. Just _try_ ," she urged. He eyed her critically.

"Will you let me go then?" he asked hopefully, trying to shake the lizard thing off his chest.

"Of course," she answered turning back to him. He nodded and closed his eyes, going through the meditations she had taught him to make searching for Will easier. Suddenly, something exploded inside his head. Images and sensations flashed before his eyes, most of them confusing.

_A dark room. The feeling of fear. A sudden light. A man. Zinsafil. Apprehension. The feeling of trust. Trees. Black and white fruit. A symbol..._

He couldn't breathe anymore. The air was thick..and wet. His lungs began to hurt from the exertion. He heard someone calling his name.

 _"Jack!"_   Why did she sound so fearful? Why was her voice so muffled? He felt hands grip his shoulders and pull him up onto a hard surface. Lips pressed against his, forcing air down his throat. Was Tia actually _kissing_ him? _Ewww_...but it was kind of nice.

The thought lingered in his mind for a moment longer before he coughed up mouthfuls of water. He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, gasping for air and coughing up water at the same time. When he was done, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. His chest hurt and he groaned at each breath which made the burning sensation even worse.

"Jack? Jack are you alright?" the woman asked beside him. She was soaked, her dress laying soggily on the ground around her. He turned his head to look at her.

"I-I saw..." he began. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "I saw that sorcerer. I think his name was Zinsafil. And a strange sign," he told her. The woman nods encouragingly.

"Can you draw it for me?" she asked. He sat up and looked around for a nearby stick. Finding one, he used it draw in the soft earth beside the pool. It was a swirling vortex with a pointed circle in the middle. Simple. Which made it easy for Tia Dalma to identify who it belonged to. Which didn't help her because she already knew who took Will.

"What else did you see?" she asked. He blinked hard when his vision suddenly blurred and shifted. For a moment he had felt as though he was in a different place...

"Jack...?" he looked at her, gathering his bearings. "I saw a black and white fruit...I _think_ it was a fruit." He watched her eyes widen. "What is it?" he asked slowly.

"Dey took him to da Dark Isles," she said shaking her head. "We must get him out of dere," she sad. Jack leaned closer.

"What are the Dark Isles Tia?" he asked. She didn't look at him and remained silent for a long moment.

"Ones dat go in never come out alive," she whispered.

* * *

Will sighed in contentment as a servant rubbed his feet. Zinsafil insisted he needed to relax after his 'exhaustive' day. When Zinsafil offered him a full body massage, he had hastily agreed to a foot massage instead. He found the idea of the sorcerer rubbing all over his body disturbing. 

Now, he lay on his back with a servant rubbing his feet and another polishing his fingernails while another waited to polish his toenails. Will found the pampering excessive and unnecessary, but Zinsafil stopped worrying about him being comfortable so much when he had finally allowed it. He shifted when the door opened again, dreading that the person might be Zinsafil again, this time, to present a statue erected in his honor.

It was just another couple of servants bringing food this time, which was a relief. The platters were piled high with fruit, meat, cheese, and bread. When they were presented to him, Will ignored the fruit platter entirely. There were some items on it that looked familiar, but he still didn't trust Zinsafil or the other people here. And he also couldn't be sure that they were the foods he knew and not fruits like the Izakpo fruit instead. So he avoided them altogether. When the servant continued to offer the fruit platter, he pushed it away shaking his head. The servant nodded and took it away, leaving the room.

He chewed a piece of sweet bread slowly, watching what was going on in the room. He still didn't trust any of them.

* * *

"Jack, we need a ship," Tia said. The pirate nodded.

"The Pearl is gone, Tia. We'll need to either steal one or build one," he told her. She smiled.

"Dat is not de only way Jack," she said. His eyes widened.

"No...I can't! I can't...make another deal with _him_ ," he gasped. The sorceress nodded slowly.

"You don't have to. Let me take care of dat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway to those of you who find Tia Dalma's way of speaking annoying/unnecessary sorry. That's the way Tia Dalma sounds to me and I'm trying to incorporate that into this fic. Hope you're still enjoying the fic anyway besides that fact.


	15. Betrayal

Will curled onto his side, gasping at the pain in his stomach. He sat up and went to the bathroom in the adjoining room, thinking something he ate didn't agree with him. He had told Zinsafil that he wasn't comfortable trying certain foods he wasn't familiar with. And now he wouldn't be surprised if he was paying the price.

He stuck a finger down his throat, trying to make himself gag. Everything from dinner came up in the toilet. After he cleaned up the mess he made, he went back to bed feeling a bit better.

* * *

Jack shuddered as the fog rolled in. He had never liked this part when he'd met up with Davy Jones. Too eerie. And the fact that they had never seen eye to eye didn't help. Tia stood beside him, her dress billowing in the wind. They watched as a crew member from the Dutchman came ashore in a small boat.

"Davy Jones sends his regards," he growled out to her. She smiled. She stepped into the vessel and turned to Jack.

"Well Mr. Sparrow?" she asked. "Are ya coming aboard?" Davy Jones eyed her as she entered his cabin. She sat down in front of his desk and he waited for her to speak.

"We need a ship," she said simply. The tentacle bearded captain stared at her.

"And what concern of mine is that?" Davy Jones asked. She smiled.

"You know of de Princes of Sinkilvan?" He squinted at her. 

"What of them?" he replied, slowly stroking his tentacles. 

"You remember William Turner? De son of Bootstrap?" Jack rolled his eyes at the slowness of the situation. "William is a Silkilvian prince," she told the Dutchman captain. Davy's eyes widened. 

"Impossible! They're all gone," he growled. Tia leaned back in her chair smiling. 

"He was taken by a sorcerer pirate." Davy snorted. 

"I don't see why it involves me," Tia sighed. 

"We must get him back. You don't want to know what happens if we don't." Davy stood and walked the length of the room. 

"No one knows what would happen Tia. That's why no one allowed anything _to_ happen," He turned back to them.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" 

"Like I said. We need a ship. Maybe you could give us de Pearl. Unless you would let us burrow _your_ ship," she suggested. He waved her comment away. There was no way she was getting control of his ship.

"You know the Pearl is in the Locker. And I don't do anything free you know. What have ye to offer?" Tia sighed. 

"Well...dere is one dink," she said slowly. She glanced over at Jack who nodded to her. "I dink it would be best if we talked privately." Jack stared at her. 

"What are you talking about, Tia?" he demanded as two crew members grabbed him and forced him out of the door. Tia Dalma turned back to the man in front of her.

"So Captain. Let us negotiate."

* * *

Will gasped his lungs fought to suck in air. He was panicking. He knew he should calm down and try to find out what was wrong, but he couldn't. He hadn't felt right since that night he'd purged his food. He was about to get up, but froze when the door opened. 

He turned his head away and closed his eyes as a dark shape entered the room. It crept across the floor and stopped about six feet from his bed.

He stayed still as a hand reached out to touch him. Then he felt a strange probing sensation roll over his body. The figure let out a satisfied grunt and left as silently as they had come. He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and turned on his side. When he pushed himself into a sitting position, his head spun. He groaned and placed it in his hands.

After he felt better, he stood. He went back to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror using the moon light. He didn't look any different. He wasn't sure if he was coming down with some sort of flu, but he hoped that was all it was.

* * *

Jack was furious when he was forced to wait outside the room. 'What could they possibly be talking about that she doesn't want me to hear?' he'd asked himself over an over again, trying to figure it out. When the door finally opened close to three hours later, he looked Tia Dalma over and over, trying to see if he could pick up on the conversation that had been held within. She swept past him without a word. He followed her to the deck of the ship where Davy Jones was already waiting.

"I hope you don't think to go back on your word Tia Dalma," he said to her. She smiled sweetly at him. 

"Of course not Captain."

* * *

It was a couple days after that night someone had snuck into his room and Will was still feeling uneasy. He's told Zinsafil about it but the pirate sorcerer had admitted he'd sent someone to check on him in the night since he'd said he hadn't been feeling well. Will hadn't argued with him, but thanked him instead assuring him he didn't need anyone to check on him in the night.

Now he was relaxing in a hot bath Zinsafil had insisted upon. The water was a bit too warm for his tastes but he had just gotten out and waited for it to cool down a bit. After he'd returned to it, he was grateful for the feeling the relaxing heat seeping into his muscles. After he got out he noticed his skin was a bit sensitive which was unusual for him. He decided he'd mention to whoever ran his baths not to add anything to the water next time. He slid into a robe, too tired to put on anything else and got into bed.

It felt like he hadn't been asleep more than a few minutes when he woke up again. He shifted, feeling an unfamiliar wet warmth on his legs. He got up and activated one of the magic light balls by the bed, feeling the slickness trailing down his legs. He could only  stare in horror at the amount of blood on the bed. He could see the crimson liquid pooling at his feet.

"Well I see everything worked the way it was supposed to," a voice said in the darkness. Will whipped around, almost slipping on the fluid beneath him. 

"Wh-who's there?" he asked, frightened. The reply was a low chuckle, deep and sinister in nature. 

"That is not important my sweet Silkilvian prince." There was the sound of rustling cloth and a figure stepped out to the edge of the magic ball of light. The edge of a long black robe could be seen.

"What do you want?" Will demanded. The figure moved closer which made Will move away.

"All I want is a fair chance to rule. That's all, " he said calmly. There was a long moment of silence and Will pondered if he would be able to get to the door in time. Or even the bathroom and wat until morning which wasn't far off judging by the light.

There was a glinting blade grasped tightly in his fist. Will had no doubt that if he ran, the intruder wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He could see how desperate he was for power by looking into his eyes. But he couldn't get him out of the castle, could he? Maybe Will could call for help...the man began to speak again before he could even try to move. 

"Now...where should we begin?" he asked, lunging. There was the impact of a body heavier than his slamming into him and then darkness.


	16. Damn That Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER FEATURES IMPLIED RAPE/NON CON. DO NOT READ THE PARTS MARKED WITH A LINE OF ******* IF THIS IS NOT YOUR STYLE. I ACCEPT SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO IMPROVE THE FIC OR ON SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO PUT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS.
> 
> :)

Jack glared at Tia Dalma, turning the wheel of the _Black Pearl_ occasionally to keep a steady course. She gave him directions every now and then.

"Please tell me that deal had nothing to do with me," he said suddenly. She looked over at him, smiling.

"Of course not Jack. It was between me and Davy Jones. You have nothing to worry about," she assured him. He humphed.

"That's what you said last time and I ended up taking Will onto my ship. Try another line." She ignored him and looked out at the sea. "So...what was the deal?" he tried again. Tia sighed.

"Dat is none of your concern, Jack," she said. He growled and gripped the wheel tighter.

"Tia if this comes back and bites me in the ass I'm going to kill you," he threatened.

"It seem dat you been after my ass for a long time, Jack, so excuses are not necessary."

* * *

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Will moaned and tried to curl into a ball. Everything was hot. He gasped as a bolt of pain shot through his body.

"So I see you are awake little Prince," a voice crooned over him. Will's eyes snapped open. Everything from the other night came flooding back to him. He rolled away from the voice and grunted when he fell onto the floor, his shoulder taking most of the impact. He cried out as his abdomen twisted painfully.

Everything was dark. Pitch black. Will dragged himself away from the other person in the room. His hands brushed against a wall and he searched along it for a door.

"As much as it amuses me to watch you scramble for escape, I have more important things to attend to." Will tensed as he felt something brush against his skin. His arm was grabbed and he was yanked to his feet harshly. The person was taller than him he knew. He was lifted by two hands and his toes barely brushed the floor.

"Wha-please let me go What are you doing? I just want to go home. I never wanted to be a Silkilvian Prince," Will said. His captor growled and gave him a quick shake. "Quiet." the voiced hissed in his ear. There was a moment of dizziness as Will felt the other man use his magic to teleport.

Will stiffened as a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him against the body behind him.

"You are mine tonight," Will heard. His lip trembled as he felt the man behind him grind into his ass. He whimpered as the hand snaked down his front toward his crotch.

"Please don't," he begged. His pleas were ignored as he felt himself cupped through his robes. "Don't!" Will cried out again. He was thrown unceremoniously onto a hard surface. Will dug his fingers into the ground beneath him, digging into whatever he was lying on. It was dirt. The scent of earth filled his nostrils as his head hit the ground with the force of the impact.

He clawed at the dirt, trying to get back up and scramble away. A heavy weight was lowered onto his back, pinning him down. Hot tears spilled from his eyes as his hands were pinned to his sides and the weight increased, forcing the air from his lungs.

"You. Are. Mine," was the last thing he heard before his world erupted into a red filled agony.

* * *

Jack eyed Tia's seemingly sleeping form. He'd relinquished the wheel to Gibbs hours ago, having become tired. He stared at the woman, not entirely sure that she was actually sleeping. 'Screw her.' he thought.

"Tia I know you're awake," he said. The woman cracked one eye open and smiled.

"What is it Jack?" she asked. He sat down.

"I need you to explain some stuff for me," he told her. She sighed.

"About what?" she questioned. Jack huffed.

"Don't play stupid with me Tia. I'm talking about this whole thing. Why am I a 'Keeper'? What is that anyway? And where the hell did that little...pet Will had gone? Maybe it has some magical powers that can help us." he said.

"To understand those answers you must know what a Keeper is," Jack stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Silkilvian princes have always had Keepers. Dey is deir protectors of sorts. Silkilvian princes are actually quite fragile physically even dough dey are quite powerful with deir magic. You are William's Keeper. You protect him," she explained.

"Well apparently I haven't been doing a very good job," he said, frowning. She smiled again.

"Yes well, it came as quite a shock to me also," she told him. "You are not de type to sacrifice your life for anoder." He sighed, seeing that she was right. "Usually a Silkilvian prince is born at de same time deir Keeper is. Deir is rare occasions where dis is not de case, but usually, dey both die shortly after de first time de Silkilvian Prince mates and bears offspring." Jack frowned.

"You make it sound as if they give birth to animals," he said. Tia sighed. 

"De Princes of Silkilvian are neider mortal nor animal. Dey is pure energy. It is quite unlikely for one to be born as one with a human fader, but Will is a special case." She went quiet, staring off into the distance.

"So...that's it?" he asked. Tia rolled her eyes.

"Just be patient," she scolded. Once he quieted, she continued to speak. "Heisifilk is William's spirit as I am sure I have told you at least once before. When dey feels threatened such as now, dey goes into hiding. Dey returns to deir element. I am sure once we find William, we will find dem togeder. Do not worry about her. She cannot be harmed," the witch assured him. Jack eyed her.

"Really?" he asked. She smiled.

"I dink it is sweet dat you have started to care for her as much as William," she said. Jack scoffed.

"I do _not_ care for that...Heisifilk," he said, adding the name when Tia gave him a hard looking glare. "I just think that when we recover Will then he'd be happier to know that we found his companion." Tia smiled.

"Dat is good to know," she told him. He sighed again.

"So...are you sure you don't want to tell me about that deal with Jones?" he asked. She smiled.

"All in good time Jack." He glared at her as she patted his shoulder and walked away.

Damn that woman.


	17. Spotlight

Will shudders as a rough hand touches his thigh. He holds his breath and lets himself be pushed onto his back. He finds himself unable to look away from the face above his own. It wasn't what he had expected, strangely beautiful in a dark and twisted way. It made him fearful. He was reminded of the pitcher plants he had seen as a child. Alluring until it had you in its clutches.

The sorcerer was easily twice his size, almost covering him completely. He wrinkled his nose at the scent he inhaled, a strange mix of earth and air. It made him feel claustrophobic.

The man's black eyes studied him closely, as dark a moonless night. He smiled when he saw Will staring at him.

"Little, precious Sinkilvian prince. Soon, all will be right again. I merely seek to protect you," he said. Will refused to say a word to him, preferring instead to study the room he was in. Perhaps, there would come a chance where he could try for another escape. The pirate sorcerer didn't seem to mind his silence all that much, though, finding Will's hair more interesting to look at.

"Why do you cut your hair? In all my years, I have never seen a prize such as you," he muttered. His weight shifted and Will saw with relief that he was getting up. The sorcerer eyed him appreciatively from a distance, his gaze warming with desire.

"I think that eventually, you and I will come to like one another. If you give it time, you will find that your experience as my Sinkilvian will be as enjoyable as me being your king." Will chose to fix him with a calm and unwavering stare. The pirate sighed.

"I will return in a few short hours. If there is anything you desire, you need only ask," he said. Will closed his eyes.

"Take me Tortuga and leave me there," he countered. The pirate grimaced.

"If I could trust that you would not attempt to escape from me, then I would oblige your request," he said. Will couldn't help the frown that reached his face. He knew his request had been farfetched, but there had still been a spark of hope.

"Then I would like for you to stop calling me 'Sinkilvian'," he said. The pirate nodded.

"What should I call you then?" Will thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Call me Jack," he replied, using the first male name that popped into his mind. He couldn't bring himself to feel an ounce of guilt for using the other man's name, but he also didn't feel comfortable with using his own.

"Then you may call me Ragon," the pirate sorcerer replied. Will watched as Ragon closed his eyes and began to speak quietly under his breath. As he spoke, a hole formed in the earth of the wall in front of him. Will's mouth set in a firm line as he saw this.

Things were even worse than he'd realized. If that was the only way in or out of this place, then he was screwed.

* * *

The burning curiosity over Tia Dalma's deal was eating Jack up inside, but there was nothing he could do about it. He focused his gaze on the ocean before him, hands gripping the wheel so tightly he could already feel bruises forming. Behind him, he heard Gibbs snore loudly and he grimaced. He turned his head to look at the First Mate enviously.

"Gibbs, get yer lazy arse up and man the wheel," he ordered. Gibbs jumped up from his slumber, wiping the drool from his face. Jack handed the wheel off to him as he walked past.

"Aye, aye Captain!" he said, grabbing for the tilting wheel. He moved it back into place with little effort.

"Don't run it aground and I just might treat you to some of that ole' pristine rum tucked away secret-like in the cellar," Jack said enticingly. Gibbs couldn't help but perk up at that. The First Mate saluted his Captain, a broad smile breaking across his face. Jack sighed and shook his head. The man was just too easy to please.

The captain made his way to his own quarters where he found Tia Dalma chanting over a burning bowl.

"Normally I don't allow that kind of smoke in me private cabin, but I'll make an exception this time darling," Jack told her. The woman barely seemed to notice him, continuing on with her spell. Jack grunted and busied himself with finding something to drink. After several minutes of searching, he proudly brandished a half full bottle of dark colored liquid. He popped the cork off and prepared to drink.

"What are ya doin' Jack?" Tia exclaimed, snatching the bottle away. Jack sputtered angrily, swiping the bottle back.

"I'm taking a well-deserved drink, I am," he shot back. Tia eyed the bottle curiously.

"A proper Keeper knows not to pollute de body with alcohol," she told him. Jack shrugged and took a swig.

"A proper lady such as yourself wouldn't be caught dead with a band of dirty pirates, but yet here we are," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him and picked her bowl up off the floor.

"A proper gentleman would pour him drink in a glass," she said.

"Well when you find one, let me know so I can smash it over his head," he told her with a chuckle. Tia snorted, a smile pulling at her features.

"You know you will no longer be able to drink after dis, right?" she asked. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Says who?" he demanded. Tia sighed.

"Says de Code a Keeper must obey." Jack frowned, holding his bottle close to his chest.

"Hang the Code. Me rum is all a pirate has out on the sea. I'll not give it up for the sake of some long forgotten balderdash," he said. Tia walked toward him slowly.

"Really Jack? How would Teague feel about you sayin' such dings?" she asked. The man paled visibly and set the bottle down. Tia smiled and slid it across the desk, out of reach.

"Now, as I was saying. You want to be in yer best shape as a Keeper. Dat means no alcohol and no more whorin'. " she told him. Jack practically fell out of his chair.

"What sick game are you playin' at woman?!" he exclaimed. Tia gave him a cold stare.

"I will not have you catchin' some nasty disease and killin' yerself. I cannot do da job that has been destined for you. William's protection is of de utmost impertence and as soon as we get 'im back, we will handle dings _my_ way from den on." Jack stared up at her, mouth hanging open slightly. He hadn't been expecting Tia Dalma to be so angry with him. This was one of those rare moments where he felt small and insecure.

* * *

Zinsafil stormed angrily around the hall, directing orders to his men. Ever since Will's disappearance, he had been distracted beyond belief. He knew the young man couldn't have escaped on his own. Someone would have stopped him if he had tried. Did Will not see that Zinsafil was trying to protect him? He took a deep breath as a sudden realization hit him.

Maybe the departure hadn't been so willing after all. He shook his head. He had been so careful with who he let into his castle. Apparently, his caution hadn't been enough.

Ever since the last Silkilvian princes had begun to dwindle from the illness that eventually caused then to go almost extinct, he had been extremely careful with whom he had trusted among his own. Only the most trusted and highest ranking of his brethren were allowed in his court a result. He had been so careful for all these years and if Will wasn't found and mated, all his careful planning would have been all for nothing.

He turned to the group of lesser sorcerers that were still awaiting his orders. He focused on their leader, Lord Az'Nor Silfix. He disliked the man and trusted him even less, but time was short and his options were even slimmer. At least, he knew that Az'Nor would be sincere in his search.

"I want every inch of this isle searched. Az'Nor, you will take a handful of my men and scout the waters. Be thorough. And if you find him, report back to me and me only," he ordered. The Sorcerer Lord nodded. Zinsafil placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning close.

"I do not wish for a repeat of what happened last time, Az'Nor. You are not to lay a finger upon William unless it is to carry his lifeless body back to me and lay it at my feet," he growled. Az'Nor smiled broadly, brushing his hand off roughly.

"Of course Lord Zinsafil. As you wish," he said with a deep bow. It was clear the gesture was meant to mock him, but he said nothing to address the matter. There were more important things at stake.


	18. The Dark Isles

The way to the Dark Isles was not an easy one. Tia had explained that because of their dwindling numbers, the usually well-hidden pirate sorcerers of the North had been left wide open for all who searched for them to see. Jack was less than enthusiastic when he learned that because of this, the defenses of the Isles had been bulked up in the past few decades.

It took several long and perilous days to cross the waters. On the first day, Jack had to admit defeat and hand the wheel over to Gibbs to get some rest. After four hours, Gibbs handed the wheel over to Ragetti who eventually needed the help of Pintel to man the wheel. The usually coveted role of steering the ship became an abhorred chore for everyone but Tia. Her maniacal grin at the wheel was enough to make the others to back off and leave her alone.

When they finally hit land, Jack was the first off the ship, as was his right as its captain. He had never been so happy to see an island in his life. The joyful feeling was short lived however when they were surrounded by and angry bunch of the island's natives. They were all about a foot shorter than he was and each wore armor. Their skin also seemed to be covered with scales, but he decided not to ask. Jack, ever so diplomatic stepped forward to greet them.

"Hello there. I am Captain Jack Sparrow, perhaps you've heard of me. I just so happen to be looking for a young man and look where I ended up. About yea high. Doesn't look like much, but I'm sure once you get to know him you'd know he was a good man. Although the term man can be used loosely—" Tia elbowed him when he began to prattle on. The man frowned but kept his mouth shut.

"I thought you said they were all powerful and whatnot. These don't look like much, love," he told her out of the corner of his mouth, eying the short men in their light armor. Tia sighed.

"Dose are not de pirate sorcerers Jack," she replied. He glanced over at the group and saw that she was right.

"Then who are they? Pygmies that just happen to be living on the same island?" he asked. Tia shook her head.

"Deir servants, Jack," she told him. Before he could reply, Jack let out a yelp of pain when one of the servants poked him with a sharp stick. He backed away from them, deciding to let Tia handle this one. Seeing him decline, Tia stepped forward.

"My friends and I wish for you to take us to your masters. I believe they have stolen somedink of ours and we intend to get it back," she tells them. The huddle of servants eye one another, obviously confused by the request. It is clear that they had been expecting a fight. Tia remains perfectly still, waiting for an answer. Finally, one of them comes forward.

"It is not wise to be within their presence. Perhaps, if the matter is serious enough, you will be seen," one of the men said. Tia nods.

"Well, I am sure your king would wish to hear of a matter involving a particular Silkilvian Prince," she said. The man paled, not having expected that to be her to answer. He turned to whisper to another servant who ran off directly after.

"I am sure King Zinsafil will entertain you shortly. Perhaps you would allow us to take your weapons? For safe keeping of course," he said with a smile. Jack frowned.

"I think my weapons are safer in my own keeping," he said quietly. Tia ignored him, forcing herself to smile back.

"If that is de only way we shall pass den so be it," she said. Jack stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed. Tia shushed him.

"If you want to save William den you will do as I say and hand over your weapons," she ordered. He scoffed.

"On the contrary, I think that only some of us should hand over our weapons. Some of us happen to be a bit trigger-happy," he said, eyeing Ragetti. The man blanched.

"Oh, so I guess you talking about that time when I shot you? Well, it wasn't me fault! You was the one who moved in front of me gun," the thin man huffed. Jack glared at him out of the corner of his eye. He still didn't believe the incident had been an accident, but let the matter drop. When Tia ordered the men to relinquish their weapons, they all turned to look at their captain. He made an unhappy sound in his throat but relented.

"Well, you heard the woman," he said quietly. When everything had been collected and set aside, the servant Jack had spoken to smiled.

"I am so very glad that things went as smoothly as they did. Otherwise, we would have had to kill you right where you stand." Jack forced himself to swallow around the forming lump in his throat. The man's sudden change disturbs him in more ways than one.

* * *

There seems to be no exit from wherever he is and Will is certain because he has searched very diligently for one. He has searched every corner of the room and still, nothing comes across to him as an exit. It makes him wonder how much air he has left. Obviously, there seems to be a surplus of it because he hasn't passed out from oxygen deprivation yet nor is his breathing labored.

Will sits back down, feeling out of options. If he had enough time and the ability to conceal it, maybe he could claw his easy out. The walls seem to be made of dirt anyway so how hard could it be? The only flaw in the plan is the fact that he doesn't even know where he is. He could be in an earthen cavern under the sea for all he knows.

It makes his head spin just trying to figure it out. He doesn't have much time to think on the matter more because the soil on the other side of the wall begins to shift and he realizes that Ragon has returned. He huddles against the wall in a poor attempt to make himself unnoticed. It works for barely a moment before the sorcerer spots him huddled over in the corner.

"My apologies for taking so long. I had a prior arrangement before you that I had forgotten about. But, all is well now," Ragon tells him. He looks down and realizes that Will is staring at him. More specifically, his hand which carries a brown leather sack.

"I brought you something," he says and offers the item gently. When Will doesn't move any closer to receiving whatever is in the sack, he sighs.

"It's a book," he says finally. Will frowns. He doesn't trust the man.

"I don't want a book," Will says in a small voice. The sorcerer nods and lowers his hand back to his side.

"Alright, Jack. I realize that keeping you here in this place is getting us nowhere. So, I'm going to make a deal with you. If you promise not to run and remain by my side, then I will allow you out into the castle, my home. It will soon become your home too when we have been properly mated, so I do not see why you should not be allowed to explore it. With my supervision of course," Ragon added as an afterthought. As if that part hadn't already been made clear.

Will sat for a moment, not sure if this was a trick or a genuine offer. He decided he'd better take it. It was probably the only one he was going to get for a while. He gave a small nod.

"Ok," Will told him. Ragon smiled widely and held out his hand. Hesitantly, Will took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. This time, he accepted the book when it was offered to him, clutching it close to his chest once it was in his grasp. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"We're going to go through this wall now. This may seem a bit uncomfortable, but it will only last for a moment. If you prove yourself, I may teach you," he promised. Will nodded silently, almost cringing at the possessive way Ragon placed his hand on his waist to pull him closer. He's quite sure that it was only an excuse to touch him but didn't try to fight it. He would need to conserve his strength after all.


	19. Treasure Hunt

Jack tries not to feel as though this is a trap. He has a horrible clenching within his stomach that just will not go away and it worries him. He has never known his gut to be wrong, but he hopes it is now. The fact that only he and Tia Dalma were permitted into the throne room while the rest of his crew waits in a contained area does not worry him. Not in the least.

He tries his best to direct his gaze away from Zinsafil's face. There is a large scar there and he is not sure how the pirate sorcerer would like it if he were to stare at it for too long. He stares at the floor instead, finding the strange tiles there to be most alluring. Tia does most of the talking, thankfully. He thinks that is for the best since they are weaponless.

“King Zinsafil, I believe you have somedink dat belongs to me. I would like it back," she says. Zinsafil smiles crookedly and leans toward her. His face is painted the same blood red as his robes. The color that makes Jack uncomfortable. It's like the sorcerer took a bath in the blood of his enemies. He tries not to shudder.

“Tia Dalma. How wonderful to see you after so many years. Perhaps if you tell me what treasure you are looking for, then I can compensate you fairly," he told her, his voice deep and grating.

“A Silkilvian Prince is not a simple item to replace Zinsafil. I do not dink you have enough gold and jewels in your treasury to compensate me _fairly_ ," she told him. The sorcerer's smile faded. He sat down on his throne, his eyes never leaving her.

“So that is what you have come for." He shrugs, adopting a rather bored expression. He snaps his fingers and a servant appears at his side to serve him a goblet of what strangely looks like blood. 'What is it with this guy and the color red' Jack thinks.

“It is," she tells the king confidently. His smile returns, somehow nastier and gleaming with metal and sharp teeth. Also stained with red. Tia isn't unsettled by this and Jack envies her nerves of steel.

“Well, either way, you have no claim to him. I am king of these Isles and he is currently under my protection. He is treated very well here and I do not wish to change that," he says. Tia smiles knowingly.

“I want to see him den. To ease my mind," she tells him. At that Zinsafil freezes almost comically in his motion of raising the drink to his lips. He frowns and has someone take it away.

“I'm afraid it will not be possible," he said. Tia steps forward and in his head, Jack hears himself telling her not to. But of course, his mouth doesn't work now. He doesn't want it too either. This large and imposing man scares him more than he will let on.

“Where is he?" Tia demands harshly. Zinsafil frowns.

"That is none of your concern. Besides, I believe your time here has been wasted. Please leave now while I will allow it," he tells her. Tia stares at him for a long moment and Jack can swear he can see Zinsafil squirm in his seat. Tia steps back, a satisfied look on his face.

“You do not know where he is do you? He was here, but you lost him. How careless of you, King of de Pirate Sorcerers." Tia takes hold of her skirts and begins to walk away.

“Jack, come," she tells him. The pirate gets the impression that she says it like he is an obedient little dog that trots at her side. He frowns but stays silent. He wants to leave as quickly as possible.

“Wait," he hears Zinsafil say behind him. He curses and reluctantly turns back when Tia does.

“What is it?" she asks, voice seductive and as smooth as silk. Zinsafil's brow furrows and Jack is reminded of a confused goat. He smiles, remembering a woman in Tortuga he had slept with many years ago who used to own a goat. A pinch on his arm brought him back to the present time.

He realizes that Tia has been negotiating with the sorcerer and is almost finished. When they leave, she claims him the plan is quite simple: find Will and keep him away from the pirate sorcerers that are also looking for him. Jack rolls his eyes. 'Yeah,' he thinks 'how hard can that be?'

* * *

Will runs his fingers along the wall of the temple, feeling each of the engraved lines in the stone. He smiles as his fingers begin to tingle pleasantly.

“These walls were built by my ancestors. We were quite a formidable force. The Southern kingdoms provided almost all the precious metals and oils to the rest of the brethren. That is...until we were attacked," Ragon says bitterly. Will turns to face him.

Ragon seems to be fighting back a mix of painful emotions. Will wishes there were something he could do to help, but decides to keep his distance. He doesn't want the man to mistake his kindness for affection.

“What happened. If you don't mind me asking," Will says quickly. Ragon's eyes snap upward to look at him. The sorcerer nods slowly.

“When the Silkilvian Princes began to disappear, things became desperate. _We_ became desperate. We had been blind in the past, focusing our entire resources around them. We had become solely dependent upon their ability to reproduce. You may not know this, but without your kind, we would have gone extinct long ago. A true sorcerer can only be born of a Silkilvian Prince. You are...our female counterparts....So to speak," he says. Will frowns.

“So, a Silkilvian Prince is only used for breeding? Is that all I am to you?" he asks. Ragon shakes his head.

“Of course not. You will also provide companionship. A reason for our kind to go on," he insists. When he reaches for his hand, Will moves back a few steps. Six days were simply not enough time for Will to even think about trusting Ragon yet.

“I must admit that your intentions are as pure as any other man I have known, given how you hope for them to succeed. But your ways of going about it are less than honorable," Will tells him. Ragon frowns.

“I do not think you understand the severity of our plight," Ragon says to him. Will swallows as the sorcerer slowly comes toward him. The man moves with an intimidating grace that even Will has to envy. Or at least, he would if he weren't so scared.

“Ragon, you promised me that if I obeyed you, then you would allow me to travel about the castle freely. But...I think I would like to return to my chambers now," Will tells him in a firm voice. Ragon stares at him for so long that Will is afraid he has done something wrong. Fear begins to creep into his heart again and he desperately wants to get back to the relative safety of his room so he could be alone.

“Of course," Ragon says, a slow smile appearing on his face. Slowly, Will peels himself away from the wall and moves past the larger man. He can feel eyes burning into his back as he moves, but Will keeps his movements calm. Only when he is safely back in his room did he begin to shake with pure terror.

He didn't think he could distract the sorcerer much longer. All he seemed to care about was getting Will to mate with him so he could claim some long forgotten title. Will laid down on his bed but didn't dare to close his eyes.

He was definitely more careful about what he ate now, not wanting to ingest another one of those fertility plants. But what if there was something else? What if there was something that he wouldn't even be able to notice that would make him do something against his better judgment?


End file.
